three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kook's Tour
| runtime = 51 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Kook's Tour is an American comedy film produced in late 1969 and early 1970. It was the final film to star the Three Stooges and was originally intended as the pilot for a television series. However, on January 9, 1970, before filming was completed, Larry Fine suffered a severe stroke, paralyzing the left side of his body. When it became clear that Fine was not expected to recover fully from the stroke, production of the series was cancelled and the Kook's Tour pilot film was shelved. Plot Kook's Tour was conceived by Moe Howard's son-in-law, frequent Three Stooges collaborator Norman Maurer, as a weekly television series that would have mixed the Stooges' brand of farce comedy with a documentary travelogue format. The concept of the series was that, after 50 years of comic mayhem, the Stooges (Moe, Larry Fine and Joe DeRita) have retired and are traveling the world with their dog, Moose, motor home, and motor boat (which is transported from place to place via a cargo plane). The 52-minute pilot film for the series saw the Stooges exploring the wilderness of the western United States, including areas of Wyoming and Idaho. In the meantime, Larry keeps getting snubbed when trying to catch a fish and getting a picture of a deer. At the end of the pilot film, Larry, in frustration, throws his hat into the water and fish bite on the fishing hooks attached to it. Larry starts to get excited about catching some fish, but Curly Joe counts the fish and says "One for me, one for Moe, and one for....Moose!" The epilogue shows Moe sitting in an office, discussing the trip and stating that their next destination for the second episode (which was ultimately never produced) was Japan. (Moe makes no reference to Larry's stroke, so it's unknown if this scene was filmed before or after Larry's stroke). Production notes Kook's Tour was the third time the Stooges had tried to create a live-action television series, after their first attempt with Jerks of All Trades in 1949, and then The Three Stooges Scrapbook in 1960. The name is a pun on the term "Cook's Tour", which was popularized by the Thomas Cook travel company. The film also served as a promotional vehicle for the Chrysler Corporation. All the vehicles shown in this movie were produced by Chrysler, Chrysler RV, and Chrysler Marine Division. Following Larry's stroke and the cancellation of Kook's Tour, the film remained unreleased for several years. Director Norman Maurer eventually edited all usable footage into a 52-minute film and released it through Niles Film Products in Super 8 Sound home movie format in 1975. It has since been released in VHS and DVD formats. See also * List of American films of 1970 External links * * *[http://www.threestooges.net/filmography/episode/238 Kook's Tour at threestooges.net] *Three Stooges.com description References Category:1970 films Category:The Three Stooges films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Chrysler Category:1970s comedy films